The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Powertrain systems may employ a torque converter to fluidly couple an internal combustion engine and a transmission to absorb driveline shocks and isolate engine vibrations from the driveline. Hybrid electric powertrain systems may employ clutch elements to decouple vibrations from engine and transmission elements and other driveline components.